<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens in the Head Office by astoriaamalfoyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283303">What Happens in the Head Office</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoriaamalfoyy/pseuds/astoriaamalfoyy'>astoriaamalfoyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Super Random, but idc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoriaamalfoyy/pseuds/astoriaamalfoyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders are interrupted by Lily, who wants to have some alone time with her boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marauders &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Peter Pettigrew &amp; James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Happens in the Head Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Super random oneshot that I wrote on a whim but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out! Make sure to check out the additional tags for extra info (I had no clue how which rating or warnings to use on this one so check it out if you need to). I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Flitwick has gone mad! Mad, I say!” exclaimed Sirius Black, slamming his head against the table in front of him.</p><p>He did this action repeatedly until Remus spoke up. “Oh, do stop that, Padfoot: you’re jostling the table and I can’t concentrate. Besides, this assignment is nothing to get worked up about. It’s only a fifteen inch long review about the last topic we learned. If you were paying attention, you’d know exactly what to write.”</p><p>“Who the fuck uses jostled in a sentence?” demanded James Potter, looking up from his parchment paper that had only the words ‘Charms, Chapter Six, Year Seven by J. Potter’ written on top.</p><p>“Obviously, Moony,” whispered Peter Pettigrew, from across the table. He wasn’t very far into his review either, just ‘P. Pettigrew’ written on the right hand corner. An ink dot stained the middle of the parchment, as though Peter had an idea but couldn’t yet express it.</p><p>“I’ll have you know, Moony, I was paying attention in class. Charms aren't my particular area of interest, therefore when class is over the information I learned just dumps out of my brain, right onto the floor,” retorted Sirius, voice slightly muffled against the wooden surface. He picked his head up with a frown, “I’m much more of a Transfiguration guy, anyways.”</p><p>“You’re so dramatic,” Remus said, “and it’s very unnecessary. Just write the stupid review and move on.”</p><p>“I am not dramatic!”</p><p>The four boys were in the library on a cold wintery night, working on their reviews that were due the next day (because they were the Marauders, never working ahead, and always completing assignments the night before they were to be turned in). They even skipped dinner to write them, while the gigantic room was without other students to distract them.</p><p>Although, time passed and the lack of substance wasn’t beneficial to any of them, especially as their fellow peers began to trickle in for nightly study groups. Quickly, the Marauders all became snappy, distracted, and discouraged, wanting to leave the blasted library for a bowl of ice cream, followed by a long nap. However, until they finished their reviews, their fantasy would not happen.</p><p>“Prongs, how long do you reckon we’ve worked for?” Sirius asked, turning away from Remus beside him, to James across from him.</p><p>“A little more than an hour,” James looked down at the golden watch, which was tightly secured around his wrist.</p><p>“Bloody hell…it feels like we’ve been at it for ages,” he whined, throwing his head backwards theatrically. Sirius’ grey eyes focused behind his best mate, narrowing ever so slightly. “Oi! Evans!” he called. “Have you finished the review yet?”</p><p>Suddenly James felt Lily Evans - his girlfriend of several months, who was also an honorary member of the Marauders - wrap her arms around his shoulders. Her hands found his chest, playfully tapping her fingers against it. “Yes, Black, I have finished the review,” she told him.</p><p>Sirius opened his mouth to respond, when Lily stopped him, continuing with: “No, I’m not going to let you copy it.”</p><p>He slumped down into his chair. “That’s not very nice, Lilykins, I thought we were mates.”</p><p>James could practically feel Lily roll her eyes, ignoring Sirius’ comment completely.</p><p>She bent down to James’ ear and whispered, “wanna come with me to the Head Office?”</p><p>“Shit, is tonight our scheduling night?” James looked up at her, hazel eyes questioning. “I totally forgot: I haven’t made the Quidditch schedule for next week. I’m still waiting to hear back from Ravenclaw to see if they wanna do a scrimmage -”</p><p>“James, we wouldn’t be doing work,” Lily’s laugh was harmonious. “I thought, perhaps, we could use some alone time with just the pair of us.”</p><p>While his mouth widened into a perfect ‘O’, James jumped up, shoving his schoolwork into his satchel bag in a mad dash.</p><p>“See you later, lads,” he said, hurriedly, grabbing Lily’s hand. “Don’t wait up for me.”</p><p>“Oh, no: no one’s leaving this table until our reviews are finished,” Remus replied, his eyebrow raised. “We promised: Marauders honor.”</p><p>“Yeah, who’ll help me with my review if you're gone?” Sirius asked. “Moony isn’t gonna help me and Wormy doesn’t know what the bloody hell is going on in Charms. Help me, James and Lily, you’re my only hope.”</p><p>“I knew I’d regret taking you to see Star Wars,” Lily shook her head before reaching into her own school bag. She threw a piece of parchment onto the table with a sigh. “Merlin, just take this. Remus, make sure they return it to me at breakfast.”</p><p>“Lily Jane Evans, you’re a saint. A true saint,” Sirius bowed his head, before snatching the paper from Peter, copying it for his own review.</p><p>“Uh-huh, I know,” she nodded, before tugging on James’ hand, to lead him out of the library. “See you boys later.”</p><p>“Bloody traitors! Off to snog, are you?” called Sirius with a snort, peering up from the two sheets of parchment in front of him, however very grateful to Lily for her review.</p><p>“Shut your mouth, Padfoot,” Remus scolded, “some of us are actually trying to do our assignments without cheating off Lily.”</p><p>“Moony, you’re the one who needs to shut up and, besides, it’s not cheating if she gives it to you,” Sirius retorted. “You're just jealous I got Evans’ paper! Ha, ha, who’s winning now?”</p><p>“Obviously not us, since we don’t have snogging partners,” scoffed Peter, quill in hand, scribbling his review messily.</p><p>“Isn’t that the truth, though, mate,” he shook his head. He called out to James. “Oi! Prongs, tell me all about your little rendezvous later! If you even make it back to the dorm at all!”</p><p>Several people shushed him, and James heard Remus explain to Sirius.</p><p>“You used ‘rendezvous’ in the wrong context.”</p><p>“No way, nope, I did not,” Sirius retorted, loud yet again. “A rendezvous can be a type of engagement, Moony. Just because you’ve never had one before doesn’t mean the rest of us haven’t.”</p><p>“Pads, you get so lonely you talk to your stuffed bear.”</p><p>“Stay out of this, Wormtail, and for the sake of Godric, do not bring Snuffles into this!”</p><p>James let out a laugh as he and Lily exited the library.</p><p>She laughed, as well, although recovering faster than he. “Is something wrong with the lot of you tonight? The others seem very...testy.”</p><p>“We skipped dinner to work on those reviews and Remus hasn’t had chocolate all evening: we’re extremely malnourished.”</p><p>“I see…poor Remus: he acts very grouchy without his chocolate. Well, anyways, since it’s almost curfew, we shouldn’t have to deal with anyone interrupting us in the office,” she explained, her voice low.</p><p>“What about prefects?” James asked, turning into another corridor, hands still intertwined.</p><p>“There’s something called Colloportus, or have you never heard of it?” she retorted. Her lips curled upwards into a knowing smirk. “Besides, with your tie around the door handle, they’d better know not to disrupt.”</p><p>He flushed a furious pink, not yet deep enough to be red. James shook off his surprise and brought her closer. “With this attitude, I doubt we’ll even make it to the Head Office,” said James, lips brushing against hers.</p><p>“Hm, then I’ll have to give us both detentions for indecent exposure,” mumbled Lily, voice dropped to a seductive tone.</p><p>“More time together, such a horrible fate,” he rolled his eyes playfully, before pecking a short-lived kiss against her lips.</p><p>Things happened quickly after that. They practically fell against each other as Lily initiated a passionate kiss. Letting go of each other’s hands, Lily combed her fingers through James’ dark and unruly curls. He slid his own hands down along her waist, which was curved in all the right places, until they finally rested on her hips.</p><p>Pulling back in surprise at the gesture, Lily grabbed his wrist, to lead him towards the Head Office again.</p><p>This time the couple successfully made it to their office, with no complications or interruptions.</p><p>Before Lily pulled out her wand to charm the room, she removed James’ necktie, which was loosely dangling around his neck. Swinging her hips in a teasing manner, she tied it around the doorknob, closing it with a click. She wove her wand around in the air, the locking spell put into place.</p><p>She turned around to face James, and he instantly pressed her against the door. He began to trail kisses down from her ear, to her jawline and neck, stopping to suck on her collarbone. Lily gave a soft moan and James continued, moving to the other side of her throat, then to her breasts, still covered with her Hogwarts uniform.</p><p>He lifted her sweater over top of her head, along with her red and gold tie, throwing both items of clothing on the floor.</p><p>As James started to unbutton her collared blouse, he spoke up. “Are you sure you want to do this here?” asked James.</p><p>“We’ve done this in a lot of places…but never here,” Lily’s green eyes sparkled with lust as she played with the fly of James’ pants. “First time for everything.”</p><p>James bit his lip in mock questioning, before tearing the blouse off of his girlfriend. With a giggle, she pulled him closer, wanting to feel every part of his body and let him explore hers in return.</p><p>Well, let’s just say Sirius would not be getting an update later that night. Or ever.</p><p>After all, what happens in the Head Office, stays in the Head Office…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and truly make my day. If not, I hope you have a great day and enjoyed the fic!</p><p>Check me out on <a href="https://emptysatellite.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>